marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
G.I Joe (the Movie)
G.I Joe the Movie is a movie in the Stranger Things: Chronicles series starring the G.I Joe Squad it takes place after the Fourth Season. Plot In the Iranian Iron Guard controlled Puppet State of Malaysia, Ana Lewis (aka The Baroness) and her husband Conrad S. Hauser (aka Duke) fight a bunch of Iron Guard Warlords who are leading Iranian Militias and Malaysian Soldiers trying to kill them for gaining a message from the Yang di-Pertuan Agong to the Caudillo about Afar Pahlavi's 22 year old brother marrying his daughter to gain the monarchies of Malaysia ties with the Pahlavi Dynasty to make Afar more legitimate for the throne of Iran which could gain the Iron Guard the advantage of aiding people not of America's Interest. Ana has contact with Wallace Weems (aka Ripcord) a friend of Duke's who is going undercover as an African Diplomat from Iranian ruled Tanzania to get the Information on the Yang di-Pertuan Agong's daughter marrying Afar's brother. He then gets caught by a bunch of US soldiers who try to defeat him and they capture him. The US soldiers also kidnap Baroness. Duke finds out his friends have been kidnapped by US Forces and chases them not realizing the Iranian Militias snatched the info and destroyed it. Duke then rages in anger at the soldiers who knock him out. Duke has a dream of Iron Man getting furious about his failure in which the message stealing was to help S.H.E.I.L.D get info and he wanted to get his Tech Back from the Iron Guard. Duke wakes up and finds himself tied up with the Baroness and Ripcord with a African-British Soldier named Hershel Dalton (Heavy Duty) and Iranian-Belgian Born American Intelligence Hacker Abel Shaz (Breaker) who were hired by Tony Stark to retrieve his weapons from the Iranian Iron Guard. They were guarded by Shana O'Hara (Scarlett) and her superior Sgt. Stone who were transporting them to the G.I Joe HQ. The group had arrived and met with General Hawk and Cover Girl who was being held hostage by Maria Hills as agents of S.H.E.I.L.D had all the G.I Joes surrounded by gun point. Then Nick Fury arrives and tells them that he forced them to intercept Duke and his gang from gaining the message knowing there are other matters to attend to for them with their guests whom are Heavy Duty and Breaker. He reveals there is an organization known as Cobra whom used to aid the Iron Guard during the Second Scramble for Africa which was brutal for the UN and he found out Cobra still exists out there. He assigns the Joes on the Mission until Tony Stark arrives furious that a message that he wanted Duke, Baroness and Ripcord to intercept was not taken to ruin the bonding of Malaysia's Monarchies and the Pahlavi Dynasty which could be a disastrous enemy to have after the war of Thanos's Army. Tony leaves and decides to not intervene in the mission, as later on Nick Fury tells the mission to the whole crew which is prevent Cobra from creating their own army of Chitauri and Demogorgons. The team takes on the mission with Joes; Marvin (Roadblock), Scarlett, Dashiell Faireborn (Flint), Heavy Duty, Morris L. Sanderson (Mouse) and Jaye Burnett (Lady Jaye) who are to infiltrate Cobra's HQ. Meanwhile in a Heavily Devastated Bangkok which suffered Hell from Invasions from Thanos's Armies, The People were getting Desperate for needs being met. Then a bunch of thugs known as Vipers attacked the City and stole hordes of resources to aid the Iranian Iron Guard in conquering Thailand as a Puppet State for their regime thinking it will help the Thai people realize America was the result of their disastrous destruction of their home. The Vipers were led by a woman named Madame Rouge who is a member of an organization known as Cobra that is "providing Humanitarian Aid" to Thailand as the Iranian Legionaries invade Thailand and are "repelling" the Invaders themselves. The whole thing appeared on the news screen as a man named Mr. Doctor saw it on the news with his companions Mars Cullen, Albert Mustang and General William Stryker Jr. who were watching the scenario and many other scenarios around the Southeast Asia region resulting in paranoia over invasion from Iran's Iron Guard and their armies or China in which Myanmar is also in paranoia. The team consisting of Duke, Scarlett, Baroness, Ripcord, Heavy Duty, Roadblock, Flint, Mouse and Lady Jaye heads towards Tokyo as they caught sight of Taskmaster, A Ninja Terrorist from Catalonia who is getting the biological technology which could easily create their own breeding chambers for their artificially made versions of the monsters in Thanos's army.